


Being an Ethical Vampire

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [7]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Ethical Vampires, Other, Supernatural Elements, TV Tropes, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Daniel on being an ethical vampire, who only hunts and feeds on criminals.
Series: Ralph Macchio [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 3





	Being an Ethical Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [BackinBlack_80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts), [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own the Karate Kid films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Being an Ethical Vampire**

Daniel LaRusso looked thoughtful, his bone-white fangs (which were carefully hidden behind his lips) glistening with the blood of a pedophile he’d lured away into the woods fifteen minutes ago. _That’s odd,_ he thought. _Had it only been fifteen minutes? It seems like it was just an hour ago._

His thoughts then turned to the female serial killers he’d been stalking for what seemed like days now. _Don’t those deadly women realize what I wanted to do with them? Well, they’ll realize it in time — eventually. I’ll let them take as long as they need to think it over, if that’s what they would like (and I have a hunch that it definitely is something they’d appreciate very much)._

_I can be territorial when it comes to those I protect — and for good reason, since they’re usually innocent, hard-working people. And besides being innocent and hard workers, they have a strong sense of justice when it comes to fighting for those who can’t protect or speak up for themselves (and that’s something I admire myself)._

_Basically, I want to catch and possess a few of those deadly women, make them scream on every surface in every chamber of my 100 room house, keep repeating that forever and ever until they lived through nothing but me, and finally realize that what they did is against vampire law._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plait_.. 😎


End file.
